


... That's Amore

by a7r0p0s



Series: Pizza Pie Love [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Delivery Driver, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, this has really no bearing on story i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7r0p0s/pseuds/a7r0p0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh find themselves in bed together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING THERE IS NO SEX HERE!  
> I don't mean to trick anyone here, this is pure fluff and sappy relationship garbage okay. I was gonna write smut (And they both sort of think there's going to be sex at first) but I realized that I think I like this better for Chuck's character in this AU. The teen rating is because there is a sort of leadup to what could have been sexytimes, but then stuff happens and I feel that this stuff is important, so I wrote it, but this stuff stops sexytimes from happening. I will write sex for this AU some day though. It will happen.  
> Part of the Pizza Delivery Driver AU, so if you haven't read the first part, you probably should.

There were so many times he'd heard the cliché of “I didn't know how it happened, but here we were”, but right there, stripped of his shirt and pants, lying in Raleigh's bed and doing his best to muffle his laughter (Raleigh would later describe it as 'giggling', which Chuck would vehemently deny) as Raleigh's grinning mouth pressed wet kisses into a ticklish spot on Chuck's ribs, he remembered every moment that led here. None of the circumstances up to this point were fogged, or forgotten. He felt sorry for those that, according to that cliché, simply _found themselves_ in situations like these. So much of the experience was lost, so much of the time spent to get here was full of such incredible value.

He thought these things later, however, as it was difficult to think of anything other than the hands and lips that were currently gliding over his chest and sides, a trail of kisses leading up to Chuck's neck. He stretched his arms out over the bed and tilted his head back to give Raleigh more room, and the lips made their way across to the other side and down his collarbone where they ended at his shoulder.

Chuck opened his eyes as he felt the dip of Raleigh's body plopping next to him on the mattress, also trapping his arm. Raleigh now lay on his side, grinning as he reached out and splayed a hand over Chuck's chest, then slid it over to gently pull at Chuck's hip until Chuck mirrored him and they were curled toward each other. Chuck gave a puzzled look. His voice was quiet, but mostly because the room was quiet and it felt appropriate to match that.

“What are you doing?”

Raleigh looked back at him, grin unaffected.

“You looked tired, I figured we could go to bed and then in the morning we can test out those amazing breakfast-making skills you bragged about.”

“I though you wanted to...” He gestured with his eyes down toward where their legs were currently tangling, “you know...” Raleigh's grin faded and he looked skeptical.

“Yeah, I do. But do you?”

Chuck thought for a moment.

“Yeah?”

Raleigh was unimpressed.

“Really? Because you phrased that as a question.” Chuck blushed at that, sheepish and a little embarrassed. Raleigh sighed and continued.

“Come on, it's okay if you don't want to, I promise.” He chuckled. “We only just had our third date, Chuck. This won't be our last date, this won't be our last chance. You're ready when you're ready, and when you decide you're ready, we can do whatever you want.” He stretched his neck out and kissed Chuck, soft like a promise. He slid the blankets up around them and pulled Chuck closer in to his chest. “But for now, we sleep, because you look as exhausted as I feel right now.”

He closed his eyes as his thumb slid in small gentle circles on Chuck's back. Chuck finally spoke again, quietly.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes too, and from where he was curled up against Raleigh, he could smell the slightest scent of the cologne Raleigh wore that day still lingering on his skin, and he smiled. “Thank you.” Raleigh made a lazy, amused-sounding grunt, smiling without opening his eyes.

“Your mouth says thank you, but the incredible erection pressed against my thigh right now says 'god damn you, you cock-blocker'.”

Chuck huffed.

“Hey, you're hard too, you bastard.”

“Yeah, the little guy's pretty mad at me for cock-blocking myself, but he'll forgive me eventually. I'll live.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this, I promise, this little scene was just burrowed into my brain and had to come out.


End file.
